theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Mum
Magic Mum is the third episode of the third series of The Worst Witch (2017 TV Series). It was broadcast on CBBC and CBBC HD on 15 January 2019. It is preceded by Double Hubble, and followed by The Swamp Troll. Synopsis Julie has no idea how to control her amazing new magical powers, and Mildred is terrified they will both be thrown out of Cackle's. Plot Julie wakes up floating in mid-air, due to not being able to control her new witch powers, but Mildred is sure she’ll get the hang of it. In the dining hall, Beatrice and Sybil are discussing careers with the aid of Beatrice’s ancient copy of the witches’ code, which her mother gave her when she was little. Beatrice then has the cheek to tell Miss Tapioca how she could improve her cooking, and gets a telling-off from the cook. Mildred tells Maud what she did to her mother, but Maud doesn’t approve, saying Mildred will get in big trouble if anyone finds out. In class, Beatrice tells Miss Drill she wants to be a cook, and Miss Drill suggests she do work experience with Miss Tapioca. Beatrice notices her Witches’ Code is missing, and Sybil and Clarice wonder what all the fuss is over a book. Beatrice then meets Miss Tapioca in the hall, who isn’t pleased to see her. In art class, Mildred’s class is working together on a sculpture of the school, except Ethel who is doing her punishment essay. When Ethel insults Julie, Julie’s magic causes Ethel’s essay pages to fly off her desk, and then makes her nose grow like Pinocchio when she lies about liking Julie’s classes, but Mildred quickly fixes it. In the kitchens, Miss Tapioca asks Beatrice to sort out the cooking books, and Beatrice discovers notices for lost items in the dining hall, and guesses that there is a thief. She also finds a book on magical cooking, and sets about making some truth cookies to catch the thief. Mildred demonstrates to Julie how to control her magic, by making the clay form itself into a sculpture of their block of flats. Miss Drill then invites Julie to the staffroom for tea and cake for her birthday, and Julie struggles to keep magic under control in front of Miss Hardbroom. In the hall, Beatrice hands out her truth cookies, and Maud nearly reveals Mildred and Julie’s secret after eating one. We then see Miss Tapioca take one. Miss Tapioca tells Beatrice off for messing with the food, and Beatrice says she just wants to be a cook like her mum. Miss Tapioca says she will be calling Beatrice’s Mum, but Beatrice says she can’t do that, because her mother died six years ago. Mildred, Maud and Enid find a reversal spell to remove Julie’s powers, but she must cast it herself. Ethel hands in her essay, and Julie reads out the last line, “Most of all what I love about being a witch is that the good you can do for the world is only limited by your imagination.” Ethel comments that she was stuck for an ending, but Julie is inspired, and tries magically shaping the clay herself. Mildred sees her mother flying around on a broomstick outside, enjoying herself. Ethel confronts Clarice about the Wishing Star potion, but Clarice doesn’t have it, so Ethel goes to Miss Cackle’s office and looks in the cupboard, but it isn’t there. Meanwhile, Star, Mildred’s adopted dog, eats a truth cookie, and Beatrice, Sybil and Clarice follow Star as he sniffs out the thief. Ethel tells Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom that the Wishing Star potion is gone, and that she thinks the Hubbles have something to do with it. Miss Tapioca, having eating eaten Beatrice’s cookies, tells her she’s a good cook, and she reminds her of her daughter. Mildred tries to get Julie to use the reversal spell, but Miss Hardbroom and Miss Cackle arrive to question them, as does Star, followed by Sybil and Clarice. But Star then leaves again and they all chase him to find the thief. Beatrice and Miss Tapioca are talking about her daughter, Mabel, and Miss Tapioca starts crying. Beatrice looks for a tissue but finds the stolen goods, and Miss Tapioca admits to stealing the items to help Mabel with her education, as she was expelled from Amulet’s Academy. Star leads the others to Miss Tapioca, who is blamed for taking the Wishing Star. Mildred is about to own up when Julie says she was taking the attendance records to Miss Cackle’s office, but couldn’t work out where to put them, and accidently knocked over the potion and then cleaned it up; Miss Hardbroom says this is “Believable... for a Hubble”. Miss Cackle apologizes to Miss Tapioca by allowing Mabel to come to Cackles, and Beatrice tells Sybil and Clarice about her mother. Quotes Julie: Mildred, what are you doing in my room? Mildred: We're not in your room! Julie: (Screams) Mildred, get me down - now! Mildred: I didn't get you up - you did! Julie: (Screams again) Mildred: OK, maybe you need a broomstick. Miss Drill: What Miss Hardbroom said about you not eating at our table - the rest of us don't hold with that, by the way. Julie: Right. Thanks. Miss Drill: You're always welcome to sit with us. Well, if you want to sit by someone who eats flies for lunch. Beatrice: I'm surprised you wanted me back, what with me making such disgusting cookies and everything. Miss Tapioca: Oh, those? Those were actually delicious. Outstanding, in fact. You really are a talented cook. What am I telling you that for? Beatrice: You ate one, didn't you? Miss Tapioca: Yeah, I was comfort-eating cos I felt so ashamed of myself. You really mustn't take any notice of the horrible things I said. I'm just a rather bitter and lonely woman and I've been taking it out on you. Mildred: Giving you magic, it was...It's like the time I gave you chocolate raisins for Christmas. It wasn't for you, it was for me. Julie: Yeah, but I got to quite like chocolate raisins in the end. Ethel: YOU stole the wishing star? Julie: I did say that. Well, not exactly. Erm, I went into the office to file the attendance reports, like Miss Hardbroom said, but I didn't know where they went, so I opened a cupboard and the potion went all over me. Yeah. It took three washes to get that supernatural glow out my best top. Ethel: Miss Cackle, Miss Hardbroom, surely you don't believe that? Miss Hardbroom: It is all too believable… for a Hubble. Gallery WW-S3-3-3.png WW-S3-3-2.png WW-S3-3-1.png WW17-S3-3-2.jpg Category:2017 TV Series